winter
by F.Vikus
Summary: last winter... JackBobby slash. Complete.


**46 winter**

Last winter Jack sat behind the large tombstone of some mobster and smoked weed with Bobby until the seat of their jeans were soaked from the melted snow and caked with mud. Bobby passed the beer and they both toasted the dead with half-hearted jokes "God I hope their mobster friends don't come back for the body," and Jack tilted his head back and laughed and laughed.

This winter Jack sat behind the large tombstone of some mobster and didn't smoke and sat alone until the seat of his black dress pants were soaked through from the melting snow and his sleeves were soaked with his tears. When Bobby found him, he wrapped his arms around him, and they didn't toast the dead, because how can you toast the dead when your mother was now one of them? And Jack tilted his head back and drowned his own tears.

Last winter Jack woke to a house full of people, Evelyn downstairs cooking breakfast and Angel having brought over Sofi (they were currently on speaking terms) and Jerry and Camille and their kids making a racket. The smell of food floated into Jack's bedroom and but it was too cold to get out of bed so he stayed in a heap under the thick blue covers. Then Bobby appeared at his door with a leer and a suggestive "Did you just get up?" and Jack flushed and hid his face under the covers before Bobby shut the door behind him.

This winter Jack woke to a house full of silence, Evelyn having just been buried, and Angel having slept at Sofi's place (or who knows where if they just had a fight) and Jerry staying with Camille instead. Jack's stomach stayed clenched and there was no food anyways, so he huddled in a corner of his bed underneath the blue covers. Then Bobby appeared at his door, rubbing at his face and not saying anything, and Jack felt his façade crumbling. Bobby shut the door quietly and got in bed with Jack and they both hid together under the blue covers.

Last winter Jack chased Bobby all around the neighborhood playground, throwing snow at him, "Come back here you bastard and I'll show you who's the bigger fairy!" and slipped into the backseat of Bobby's car, a mess of wet and frozen clothes and flesh, and they made out like teenagers on a second or third date, and was totally late for their Christmas dinner. And when Bobby teased Jack about the "fucking meathook in your tongue" Jack stuck his tongue out and French-kissed him.

This winter Jack sat in the back of Bobby's car, dry but slowly freezing in his leather jacket, and drew on the frost-covered window, singing of plastic Jesus' and watched the neighborhood kids chase each other at the playground "You're it! You're it!" youthfulness spilling over their scarves. And he couldn't make out with Bobby because Bobby had revenge on his mind and Angel was there talking about some really nasty army women and that was even more of a turnoff. They were late for dinner, but who's waiting for them now, with Evelyn gone? And when Bobby teased Jack about the "fucking meathook in your tongue," Jack left the room, hurt welling in his chest and took the piercing out.

Last winter Jack lay sprawled on the snow, Bobby on top of him, grinning like the smug bastard he is, "Who's the king now, huh?" slipping out of his mouth like swear words, and Jack wanted to lean forward and kiss Bobby until they were both unconscious. And Bobby looked at him like he made the world go round and he goes "I love ya, you know?" and Jack understood exactly what he meant.

This winter Jack lay sprawled on the snow, Bobby on top of him, mouth twisted into something akin to horror, "Don't you fucking do this, you fucking fairy!" shooting out of his mouth like the swear words they were, and Jack wanted to lean forward and kiss Bobby until his blood filled both their lungs. Bobby looked at him like his world just ended and maybe it just did for both of them. "I love you," Jack said in his mind, and Bobby understood exactly what he meant.

And then there was no air and no light, and Jack begged for just one more winter.

**--**

**Longest sentences EVAH. I love angst, don't you? Please comment so that I can be bribed to write more angst. Or whatever y'all want. XD **


End file.
